1. Field of the Invention
A connector assembly for connecting the flat conductors of a photovoltaic panel with an electrical component, such as a diode, printed circuit or the like, includes a conductor support body having a base portion adapted for connection with the photovoltaic panel, and a bridge portion carrying a plurality of flat seats with edges around which the free ends of the flat conductors are bent, respectively. A bus bar is provided for each flat conductor, each bus bar including a pair of resilient contacts arranged for engagement with the portion of the associated conductor that is bent around the conductor seat. A protective housing encloses the bus bars and at least the bridge portion of the support body, which housing contains openings for receiving output cables the ends of which are connected with the bus bars.
2. Description of Related Art
As a rule, photovoltaic systems have at least one photovoltaic panel for the purpose of generating current from sunlight. Normally, a plurality of flexible flat conductors extend out of the photovoltaic panels, thereby making it possible to connect the photovoltaic panels—as a rule, via a multi-conductor cable—for example, to a house installation or, even before that, to electrical appliances, such as a current inverter or the like.
According to the state of the art, the individual flat conductors are to be contacted manually by means of individual contacts or the like. This is why it is relatively laborious to connect the appliances and, as a rule, it is necessary to employ specially trained technicians to connect the appliances.
Moreover, there is the problem that installations constructed in this way as a rule are relatively confusing and are therefore only difficult to repair in case of trouble.
There are also typical connection devices with a receiving housing for the flat conductor ends by means of which the conductor ends can be contacted, as shown by the German patents Nos. DE 20 2005 018 884 U1) and DE 203 11 183 U1, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,232.
Against this background, it is the object of the present invention to make a connection device for flat conductors by means wherein it will be possible to contact the flat conductors and to connect them to associated appliances or an electrical system in a manner that is simpler than the one now used in the art.